


Trust Me

by Taeim



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Gags, M/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeim/pseuds/Taeim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt wanted to give this all a try, but was too scared to just let go. So he took control of the situation and Reiner only minded a bit. Just enjoy some awkward boys loving each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this picture:  
> http://31.media.tumblr.com/2c924b084d46b157de3699392ebb1c83/tumblr_mxmfwfSU681rgw128o1_1280.png
> 
> Written for a friend, who needed a bit of cheering up. Love ya, Red~

“Look here, Bertholdt. I’m all for surprises, but is the blindfold really necessary?” The voice was low as he spoke, one hand clutching tightly onto the taller, tanner boy that was walking ahead of him. No, he wasn’t scared. Reiner Braun wasn’t scared of anything. He wasn’t scared of someone finding out their secret, he wasn’t scared for the future, and he definitely wasn’t scared for whatever treat his best friend was currently leading him to. He just thought that it’d be nice to see where the hell they were going.

Especially when he nearly tripped. All right, maybe he was a bit nervous, not that he’d admit it out loud. And Bertholdt wasn’t saying anything, which just made the silence that fell between them far crueler then he wanted. But still Reiner fell silent, as if some sort of invisible gag had been slipped over his mouth which stopped him from commenting on anything. He wouldn’t say a word about how the cold bit at his arms; how even the smallest noise from an animal made him involuntarily jump. A small mantra had started in his head, just repeating. _I’m safe. Bertholdt isn’t leading me anywhere but somewhere safe. I’m safe._ It would just stay repeated, time after time.

After walking for what felt like forever, Reiner felt the shift in the temperature change, and everything seemed to become brighter from behind the blindfold. Gone was the dreariness of the forest at night, replaced by the soft smell... Of chalk? They were definitely in the briefing room, that much he knew. It only confirmed the idea when he was haphazardly led into the corner of one of the long desks, a muttered apology following the loud “Damnit!” That slipped from Reiner’s lips. Well, at least he had a where. But no why. 

And he wanted that Why.

He didn’t receive it though, as strong hands slipped from his hand to his broad shoulders, forcing him down. Reiner resisted at first, but at the other’s urging, the blonde finally gave in and found himself in a chair. Hard and wooden, much like the one Shadis would use to listen to whoever was describing the tactical points of the day to them. Oh shit, why was he in Keith’s chair? Was it some sort of punishment? He hadn’t stepped that far out of line, had he? 

He felt Bertholdt’s warm shift away from him, and almost immediately felt a hand slap at his wrist the moment he tried to remove the blind fold. Opening his mouth in protest, that was when the cloth was slipped in, and it was the first time he actually felt that bit of panic. Letting out a rather muffled swear, he wanted to know who had him, he wanted to know what was happening to him. This wasn’t his Bertholdt, this was someone else, and once he found out who, oh shit they were so fucking dead. His hands came up quickly, but not before they were caught once again. Two strong, admittedly sweaty hands pinned them behind the chair, and he felt as one slipped a cloth around one of his wrists. As if sensing his panic, a sweet voice started to talk to him. 

“Reiner.” The brunette whispered, right into his ear. Reiner still remained tense, despite only sensing the one set of eyes on him. At least no one else was going to get to see this. It was obviously just for Bertholdt’s benefit. “I’m sorry. But this is the only way I could do this.” This? There was a this? The blonde didn’t know if he liked the idea of there being a _this_ , whatever it happened to be. But he was starting to get an idea of what might be happening. 

When the idea finally hit him square in the face, he smirked. Of course. They had discussed it once before, just an idle conversation that Reiner hadn’t meant to go anywhere. Everyone knew that Bertholdt was a nervous sort of person, to the point where he would duck in before or after everyone had gone to the showers, just so no one would have seen him in there. Reiner had only caught him a few times changing since entering training, and despite multiple attempts, he had never managed to get the brunette to actually go any farther than kissing him. 

But that couldn’t be what this was, though. Bertholdt would never initiate something like that. He felt the other shift to his front again, and it’d be a lie if he tried to claim that his heart wasn’t racing. He was positive that Bertholdt could feel it the moment he felt the taller boy slide onto his lap, straddling his thighs with ease. Shit. Shit. Oh shit, this is going to fucking happen. Not that he wasn’t pleased by the thought, but he was already yearning to touch the other, his arms flexing as he struggled against the tight bonds. Damn him, damn Bertholdt and his absurd talent for getting Reiner to trust him so easily. 

He stopped damning the other the moment he felt the brunette’s hands slide through his short hair, as if the other was soothing him for something. Reiner didn’t need to be soothed, but he wasn’t going to tell the other that. He wasn’t going to tell Bertholdt anything that might actually scare him away. To be fair, Reiner couldn’t tell him anything at all. The hands fell away from his head, coming to rest again on his shoulders, before sliding down the tense arms as if he was telling the blonde to relax. 

He could relax. He could relax just fine. It was his choice to keep tense. A slow breath slipped from his lips as he felt the strap on his chest rise up, he felt it jerk left and right slightly, before it fell open. It took him a moment to register that Bertholdt had both of his hands resting on his arms still though. _You have to be shitting me._ He thought as a rather embarrassing whine slipped from his lips only to be caught up and muffled in the cloth. Feeling those slightly clammy hands start to slip up, snapping the straps running up his chest and god damn it, Reiner could damn near feel the smirk on Bertholdt’s lips. 

Never once had he thought that he’d be the one at Bertholdt’s mercy, not the other way around. The hands ghosted up the front of his shirt, the touches gentle before they slipped right back down and came to rest on the front of the other’s pants. It would only take a bit of attention to get Reiner fully hard, but when Bertholdt left him completely he was at a loss. The warm, playful touch was gone, but he could catch sounds. The sounds of buckles being undone, the soft whine that came from Bertholdt as… Well, Reiner didn’t know what he had done exactly. He could assume that he had brushed something against his own erection. Then there was the sound of boots hitting the floor, only to be followed by other bits of clothing.  
God it was hot. It’d be hotter if he could see that well toned body and even the thought made Reiner shift uncomfortably. He could count, as each item hit the floor. Just knowing that Bertholdt was naked in their classroom, knowing that he was nervous. Hell, Reiner was nervous, hoping that no one would walk in on them, praying that he wouldn’t hurt the other somehow. But those nerves seemed to settle as he felt hands on his waist again, pulling at the front of his pants and finally releasing him from those ridiculously tight pants. His back arched from the chair at the first touch, feeling nothing more than that hand on his cock. Moaning the other’s name, only to have it muffled by the damned cloth, Reiiner actually pushed his hips up, seeking more of that warmth only to have himself be denied again. 

_Stop teasing me, Bertholdt._ He silently prayed, before that prayer got denied completely. Berthold had returned to his lap, that much he knew. He felt the other’s head resting against his shoulder, the soft breaths gently brushing against his neck. Every now and then a whine would escape from him, and finally he realized what the other was doing. Reiner didn’t need to see this, he knew. The slick sounds of Berthold slowly fingering himself open interrupted his thoughts, at least one, maybe two fingers deep by the time Reiner had realized it. No, he needed this blindfold off. It was fucking with his senses, and he needed to see this. He needed to see the other so vulnerable, so completely open.

He started to talk through the gag, trying to get the other to hear his pleading, and drowning out the noises that the brunette was so kindly making for him. Begging, pleading to let his see the other, touch the other, and it was if all of it was falling on silent ears. Every word that attempted to come from his mouth was drowned out by Bertholdt keening slightly, the moans slowly growing in volume until everything seemed to stop. The only thing rising from the silence was the sound of the soft breaths coming from the two of them.

Finally, as if his prayers had been answered, the cloth came away from his mouth, dropping to the floor with a rather unattractive wet sound. Not that Reiner paid any attention to it. He could speak. He could say anything he wanted. Encourage the other, beg to see him, tell him just how he felt. But only one thing slipped from his mouth. 

“Ride me like I’m you’re damn stallion, Bertholdt.” 

It wasn’t romantic, it wasn’t cute, but it was to the point. He even let out a soft moan when the other gave into him, opting to press a rather needy kiss to the blonde’s lips, and that was when he felt it. Berthold had left himself so tight, and every bit of Reiner’s cock that he took felt like a fucking dream. He didn’t need to see anymore, he could feel it. And the moment he felt Bertholdt stop moving, when he felt himself almost flush with the other’s body, that was it. It was enough. He hadn’t felt this connected to his best friend since coming inside the walls, and it was an entirely different connection.

Reiner just kept to kissing the other, slow and sweet, before he felt Bertholdt rise up, moving down fast enough to make him bite down on the other’s lip. It was enough to make Bertholdt yelp and Reiner actually flinched when he tasted the other’s blood. Swearing loudly, the first words out of his mouth weren’t something typical. He tried his hardest to see through the cloth as he damn near shouted, “You didn’t fucking transform or anything right?!” He would have known if the other transformed, or so a rational mind would have thought, considering he was balls deep in the other. But Reiner wasn’t thinking with a rational mind at the moment.

The only response he got was a chuckle, the hand coming up to finally untie the blindfold and it took a moment for Reiner to adjust to the low lighting of the room. No, he looked fine. Everything was fine. “You worry too much, Reiner.” The brunette whispered, leaning down to kiss him again. Once his hands were freed, Reiner was on the other. 

It couldn’t have lasted more than a few minutes. Without missing a beat, Reiner had Bertholdt on one of the desks behind him, his clothing shifting down his hips enough to free up his movements. Any noises that could have come from anything else were forgotten as he realized that he could finally have Bertholdt the way he wanted. This only seemed to be proved by the hard, rhythmic thrusting into the other, mixed with nothing more than loud pants and soft words. Bertholdt was nearly chanting the blonde’s name by the end, his hands coming up to hold tightly onto the other’s shoulders. Fingers digging into the soft skin there, leaving marks that the straps would dig into for days to come and not once would Reiner care. They’d just be the reminders that he had someone who cared for him. 

Reiner was by no means ashamed to be the first to cum. After the constant teasing, it was only to be expected. And sure, he might have felt a bit guilty about not warning the other after the fact, but in the moment he didn’t have a care in the world. The blonde just made sure to wrap a hand around Bertholdt, quickly stroking him to completion. As much as he would have liked to tease and torment the other, he’d rather not have the brunette mad and bitter at him. Besides, Bertholdt made a rather attractive face as he came. Only one thought hit Reiner then.

_Shit, how had someone not walked in during that?_

Maybe luck had been on their side as he pulled out and straightened himself up, enjoying the embarrassed face that Bertholdt made as he licked some of the cum off his hand. He helped the other dress, and left the room as if nothing ever happened. 

As they walked back into the hall, one arm wrapped tightly around Bertholdt’s waist, neither of them gave any mind to the boy rushing passed them, face bright red. Jean would always curse his luck, because it wouldn’t be the last time he had to listen to the two of them going at it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually convinced Jean has walked in or overheard, or been kept up at night far too many times by people screwing around. XD His luck is that shitty.


End file.
